Savages
by Nuttycheychey
Summary: Their worlds were different. Hers was new and unexplored, his was old and had power. But now they clash in a war of blood and regret. Will their love be strong enough to bring peace to their worlds? Or will the flames of hatred burn brighter than before


Summary: Their worlds were different. Hers was new and unexplored, his was old and had power. But now they clash in a war of blood and regret. Will their love be strong enough to bring peace to their worlds? Or will the flames of hatred burn brighter than before?

**Please note: The first part is from the journal of Tarrant, the second is from a third person kind of POV because Alice doesn't have a journal/diary.**

A new world had been discovered and the Red Queen wanted to reap the benefits. She was sending a ship of men to explore this new land and bring back all the gold and valuables they could load on the ship; they were also to explore the land and claim it as their own. I was going on this ship. My name is Tarrant Hightopp, I am known for my curiosity that often leads me and others with me into trouble or dangerous situations; but I am better known for being an excellent explorer, soldier, and shooter. That is why I am allowed on this voyage. I didn't care for the gold, but for the adventure. And so I enlisted to join the crew on, The Intrepid under the command of Governor Stayne.

I wasn't about to let those boys have all the fun! In fact, just yesterday we were thirty-six days into our voyage when a horrible storm hit. One of the men was thrown over board, I tied a rope to my waist and jumped in after us, my old friends pulled us out, Governor Stayne came out to see what the commotion was all about and was satisfied when he learned that Mirian was all right after his little 'bath'. We spent the last of the daylight hours drinking and being marry when the storm cleared. Mirian wanted to build himself a big house, get a mountain of gold, and if any savages tried to stop him; he'd blast them! I told him to let me worry about the savages and just work on the first two. After that we became friends and I told him about my voyages to foreign lands. He's not much of a soldier, but he'll learn in time.

**Mean while**

**Far away in the new world, canoes swam up river like the salmon to lay their eggs. In a steady rhythm the warriors rowed. To the ones that would soon be invading their shores they would appear to be blood thirsty savages dressed only in simple animal pelts and paint. A look-out posted at the river's mouth blew a conch shell horn, signaling to other look outs that the warriors and their chief had returned. News spread as quickly as the wind and when the warriors arrived at the simple village of wood huts and fields of crops and wild turkeys running about, the women, children, and men left behind came to greet them. The Chief smiled as he saw the men reunited with their families and one man even tackled by his wife.**

**The chief's most trusted adviser and healer came up to him, "Chama wing gappo Charles," he greeted with open arms.**

"**Awonita, Chikata! It is good to be home again," He then turned to his people, "The MasaWomacks are defeated! With the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again!" A cheer rose up from the villagers as they celebrated their victory over their enemy. Chikata placed a hand on the chief's shoulder.**

"**Your return has brought much joy to the village, look at all the smiling faces." Charles gazed around him searching for something.**

"**Yes, but there's one face I don't see. Where is my daughter?" He turned to Chikata again.**

"**You know Alice, she has her mother's spirit, she goes wherever the wind takes her." He lifted his arms and a new gentle wind blew across the bay, rustling the tree's leaves, making new ripples in the river, and blowing Chikata's long gray hair.**

**A short distance away.**

**Alice stood on a cliff thinking to herself when a familiar voice broke her thoughts.**

"**Alice!" called, the girl in question looked down to see her half sister Margaret. "Father's back! Come down here!" Excided Alice turned to look at her friend a cat named Chessur floating lazily above her left shoulder.**

"**He's back Chess!" She exclaimed before running down the worn path, Chess followed her. Thackery and Mally sat eating squimberries, tossing them up and catching them in their mouths. Before the latest one could begin falling Chess caught it in his paw annoying the March Hare and Door mouse who growled animalistic in protest. "Come on guys!" Alice said running past them, they followed suite and Chess threw the squimberry in his large ever smiling mouth.**

**At the last moment Alice changed her mind and stopped, 'What fun it would be,' she thought, 'to surprise Margaret?' She turned around and ran full speed up the slope and jumped.**

"**No! Not that… way." Her half sister protested feebly. Alice fell into the water with the grace of a swan, it was as if she had been doing it for thousands of years. "Show off!" Margaret grumbled crossing her arms. Chess clicked his tongue and turned around when to his surprise, Thackery jumped off the cliff imitating what Alice had just done.**

"**Gallymogers!" Mallymkun sighed as she jumped on Chessur's neck and they followed after him. Thackery opened his eyes to see that he was about to do a belly flop into the water. Chess was now in front of him scolding him for jumping off, Thackery grabbed Chess's fur and placed him underneath him. This did nothing to end their decent and all three of them ended up in the water.**

"**Alice?" Margaret asked searching the water for her younger half sister. "Alice? Are you all right? Well you better," she crossed her arms over her chest, "be alright because I'm not coming I after you-!" She was cut off when the canoe flipped over. She came up gasping for breath under the canoe, Alice only came up to the level beneath her eyes. Margaret coffed, "Don't you think, we're getting a little old for these games?" In response Alice spit a mouthful of water in her face. Margaret's mouth formed a small 'O' of shock then she smiled a devil like smile and began splashing Alice wildly, Alice fought back eagerly like a child. After a while Alice sighed.**

"**Help me turn this thing over." the canoe was flipped and all five jumped back in.**

"**What were you doing up there?" Margaret asked picking up a paddle as her half sister rung out her sun gold hair.**

"**Thinking," she replied simply before chastising the animals for shaking their fur free of the water.**

"**About the dream again? Have you figured it out?" Margaret asked eagerly.**

"**I know it means something, I just don't know what!" She replied firmly.**

"**You should ask Father about it!" Margaret suggested.**

"**Maybe I should! Come on! We have to get back!" Alice picked up and oar and the five of them set out for the Kingsleigh village.**


End file.
